


Let Me Be the One to Save You.

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Party, Headspaces, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kitten space, Kobra is a bean, Little Space, Misgendering, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, sibling goals, trans!Kobra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Kobra and Party moved school to start over. Then the bullying starts again and everything goes downhill from there.Some things I didn't tag: Kobra and Party both have anxiety and depression, Kobra faring worse with his anxiety. Ghoul also has this thing called Misophonia, a condition where a certain combination of sounds trigger negative emotions, in Ghoul's case, anger or panic attacks.





	1. Chapter 1

Party made his way to his locker, chatting happily to Jet who was nodding and making sounds of agreement suggesting he wasn't really listening, but Party knew he was. He was happy mostly because it was the end of the day, meaning he could see Ghoul and Kobra again. With himself and Jet being in the year above, he hardly got to see his boyfriend or his brother all day, besides occasionally seeing Ghoul wandering around near Party's class when he was supposed to be in his own. 

When they reached to lockers, Ghoul was already there, leaning against the dented metal with an unlit cigarette behind his ear, looking the perfect image of bad boy that Party loved so much. Ghoul smiled as they approached, expression changing in an instant from dark and moody to an excited puppy, causing Party to giggle and Jet to shake his head fondly.

"Hey there Ghoulie," said the redheaded 'joy, giving Ghoul a quick kiss in greeting, "Where's Kobes?"

"I haven't seen him since fourth. He skipped PE and didn't show for maths," replied the shorter teen. Party nodded, taking out his phone and texting a quick 'you ok xx?' to his brother. 

"Let's head outside, you can smoke and we can all wait for Kobra away from the big crowds," Jet suggested. Party and Ghoul nodded and they all walked outside together, reaching their usual spot just as Party's phone started ringing. The redhead picked up immediately, stepping away from the others a little.

"Gee-" Came the slightly choked voice on the other end, getting the elder brother's attention straight away. He hummed softly, letting Kobra know he'd heard him and was there. Once the harsh breathing settled a bit, he spoke softly.

"Need me to come get you?" He asked, just as soft, glancing over at Ghoul and Jet who both gave him knowing looks. He could picture Kobra nodding before remembering Party couldn't see him.

"Y-Yeah," was the eventual, shaky reply.

"Where are you?"

"Behind t-the changing rooms."

"Ok. Want me to keep talking until I get there?" He always asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Please."

"Ok. Ok, lemme say bye to Ghoul and Jet, then I'll be right there," he kept his phone close so Kobra could hear everything, "You two just go home, we'll see you tomorrow," he knew the other two would understand. He hugged them both quickly before walking off.

"I'm on my way now Mikes. You feeling any better?"

There was a moment of silence before, "A little."

Poison smiled a little in relief, "Good. I'm just by the hall," he said, rounding the corner and spotting the changing rooms. Kobra made a noise of acknowledgement, so Party continued, "I'm here now," he said, putting his phone away after spotting his younger brother sat on the ground with his back against the wall, nervously chewing the corner of his sleeve. The blond looked up, tensing at the sound of footsteps before relaxing when he saw who it was.

"Hey squirt," said Party fondly, pulling Kobra's at gently to make him stop chewing on his sleeve.

"I'm taller than you," he said softy, smiling a little, causing Party to smile.

"Yeah, I know," He paused, "Wanna go home?"

Kobra nodded, holding out his hands for Party to help him up, which Party did, pulling him into a hug after noticing how much he was trembling. He held his brother close, carding his fingers through his hair gently and murmuring quiet comforts until he relaxed against his chest.

"C'mon Kobes," he coaxed gently, pulling away from the hug a little, "let's get home."

Kobra nodded, wiping his eyes and pulling away completely, grabbing his bag from the floor. Poison patted his back gently before holding out his hand for him. After a brief hesitation, Kobra took his Party's hand, allowing his brother to half lead him home

 

* * *

 

When they reached home, Party unlocked the door with minor difficulty thanks to Kobra practically hanging off of his arm. He smiled softly as he opened the door, gently tugging Kobra inside.

"Why don't you go get changed, m'kay? I'll set up a movie and we can cuddle, how's that sound?" Party asked, speaking in the manner he used when talking to child, or often Kobra, when he was in his Little mind set. Kobra nodded, back to chewing on his sleeve, and walked off upstairs, Party calling after him, "Don't forget to take your binder off."

Shaking his head a little and smiling, Party sent a message to Ghoul and Jet, 'Kobes is ok. We're gonna cuddle and watch films,' laughing a bit at Ghoul's reply of 'isn't that what you guys usually do??'

Kobra came back downstairs a few minutes later, now chewing the sleeve of the grey sweater Party had bought for him a few years ago.

After clicking his tongue, Party tugged the sleeve out his mouth. "How old are you?" he asked softly. It was the same almost every time Kobra was in little space. Pretty much their routine. In response, Kobra shrugged, holding up two fingers, then three, then one, then shrugging again. Party hummed in understanding.

"What movie do you wanna watch?"

"Whin'e t' Pwooh," was the soft response. Of course. Kobra always loved that film. 

"Kay. Why don't you go grab your blanket, and I'll go get you paci."

With a nod, the younger sibling pattered back upstairs, returning a moment later with his dark blue blanket, patterned with stars, and the matching bear that had been creatively named Star. Party set up the film before sitting down on the sofa, holding his arms out for his brother. Kobra made a happy sound and crawled into his arms, giggling as Party hugged him tight and went, "roar."

Party gave Kobra his paci, forgetting about it until Kobra started chewing his blanket, and they settled down, Party holding his brother close as Kobra drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate Ray Toro and Mikey way with all of my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Periods= Dysphoria

At around nine in the evening, Kobra woke up. The first thing he registered was how safe and relaxed he felt in his brothers arms. The second thing he registered was a dull ache in his lower back. Noticing that Party was asleep, he shuffled out of his grasp, leaving his paci on the side and blanket where it was. He headed upstairs and sorted himself out before returning back to cuddle with his brother. Party stirred as Kobra settled back in, but didn't wake up, allowing Kobra to put his paci back in and settle down with his face tucked into the crook of Party's neck. 

The next time he woke up was to Party gently stroking his hair and talking quietly. After a moment, Kobra worked out that he was talking to Ghoul on the phone. Kobra whined softly, shuffling a little. Party chuckled.

"Yeah, he's awake now," he said to Ghoul, before murmuring, "hey sleepyhead," and kissing Kobra's forehead. Kobra smiled a little, before settling down and half listening to Party and Ghoul's conversation.

"Love you too Ghoulie, see you later," Party said eventually, before hanging up. "Ghoulie was concerned about you little one. He wanted to made sure you were okay."

Kobra blushed a little, nuzzling Party's jaw and settling down again. Party laughed quietly.

"Alright kiddo. We gotta get up. Got school today." 

The younger whined, burying his face.

"C'mon Kobes," Party sat up, "let's get you dressed, then you can work on aging up, okay?"

"Otay Par'y."

Party smiled, "good boy, c'mon."

He stood up, taking Kobra's hand and encouraging him to walk. Kobra stood up and whimpered softly, before following Party upstairs. Poison helped Kobra with his binder before letting him get dressed himself. Kobra came downstairs almost ten minutes later, clearly aged up again.

Party slid a bowl of cereal across the table, causing Kobra to smile, "morning."

"Morning. How're you feeling?"

Kobra nodded, "alright I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry I left it for so long guys.)
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter has a lot of dysphoria, and a lot of Korse being an asshole.
> 
>  
> 
> Short chapter, just setting things up.

"Hey Kobra Kid," a voice spoke in his ear, and Kobra suddenly found himself forcefully shoved against a locker, knocking the breath out of him. It was Korse. He was strong, angry, and plain. He got his kicks from pushing kids around. And Kobra was his favourite punching bag. He even had a little crew to help him out. Kobra didn't know why he'd been singled out, but from the way Korse was pressed against him, namely his chest, there would probably be another reason soon.

The lunchbell had just gone, and the corridor was empty. Lucky in that there was no one to see, but unlucky for the same reason. 

Korse was also alone, which was a new thing.

Korse slowly smiled, as he realised something. Kobra felt dread pool thick in his stomach.

"Well well well, what do we have here," Korse's hand moved over his chest. Kobra squirmed to get away, wholly uncomfortable, but he couldn't move that far, and Korse was a lot stronger than him. Korse then moved so he was pinning Kobra's hands, and worked his own underneath the other boys shirt. When he felt the binder he smirked, clearly knowing what it was.

"Well hi little girl. You must be new."

Kobra felt tears rising, but along side that was the urge to punch Korse in the face. So he struggled, eventually getting his hand free, and did just that. Punched him right in the jaw.

Korse just smirked.

"Now now, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Korse leaned forwards so his breath tickled Kobra's neck, "I want to make a deal. You do whatever I say. And I  _don't_ tell the whole school your little secret. Got it?"

Kobra nodded. It would be okay, he could just tell Party-

"And before you think of running off to your brother... Telling anyone will have the same results as not doing what I say. I'll tell everyone."

Kobra nodded, wanting to cry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every comment makes me cry. It takes a couple of seconds to make a writers day.


End file.
